Love and Loss in Puerto Rico
by Cocoalat Dream
Summary: It takes place in Puerto Rico. Will Shawn stay with Belle or will he find someone new? Read and find out!
1. Prologue

I disclaim  
  
I sit here holding my daughter, Jade, my wife is out. Probably shopping. I reflect back to the summer where it all happened. The summer that changed my life. And to think, it was just last year; I guess Jade's emerald eyes must have brought on the memory.  
  
The summer when I was seventeen was wonderful and wretched at the same time. I fell in love and out of it and back into it. It was rather funny.  
  
Love is a fickle thing. One minute you think you're absolutely, head over heels in love with someone and that you want to marry them. I was so sure that I was going to live happily ever after with the petite blonde that I knew since childhood. I guess I was wrong. 


	2. Chapter 1

I disclaim  
  
I'll always remember. It was late afternoon. It lasted forever and ended so soon. She was all by herself staring up at a dark gray sky and I was changed. Just kidding. Don't tell anyone but I love [I]Cry[/I] by Mandy Moore! Actually the sky was gray and she was crying, I was changed, but the scenery was different. It was that of lush Puerto Rico.  
  
I walked over to her. She was sitting on the shore of the beach, sobbing, with her knees to her chest. She looked beautiful. Even with swollen eyes. I felt guilty just thinking that.  
  
"What's wrong?" I ask.  
  
"Go away!" she snapped back.  
  
"Jan, really, what's the matter?" I sat next to her but she turned away.  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
"Nothing. I just hate seeing people all depressed and stuff. That's all." I lean in closer.  
  
She grinned in spite of herself then quickly put her scowl back on.  
  
"If you really what to know Jason dumped me. For Mimi, of all people!"  
  
"Mimi isn't that bad. She's real nice. Besides, you'll find someone else. I promise." I flashed a devilish grin and inched closer. I gave her a hug and she let me. Over my shoulder she said, "Thanks Shawn. I needed a little pep talk.". I smell the scent of her shampoo. It's that of lilac. It's intoxicating. "No problem. If you ever need me, I'm here." She smiles. I inch even closer to her lips. 


	3. Chapter 2

I disclaim  
  
"Shawn! Shawn, Where are you? Shawn!" That's Belle's voice. 'Perfect timing" I think. I tell Jan, "I have to go. I'll talk to ya later." I race off in the direction of the perky voice. 'She can't suspect anything.' I thought. I don't know why because there was nothing to suspect.  
  
"Hey Belle." I try to catch my breath.  
  
"Hey." She said in a seductive voice. I hate to admit it, but Belle became a real horn dog after we started going out. We hardly ever talked. You know like have heart to heart talks. All she wanted to do was make out. But hey, I'm a teenage boy so I was all up for it.  
  
She assaulted my lips with rough kisses. Man, that was great. She planted several of them on my newly bruised lips. I had to slow her down.  
  
"Hey, hey, Belle!" I squatted her ever-wandering hands away from me.  
  
"What? Don't you like this?" She said with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes I really like it. But not right now." Belle put on a pout, "Okay. How about later?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Her mood changed instantly. She was back to her perky self. "Who were you talking to two minutes ago?"  
  
"Uh... Jan." I said hesitantly.  
  
"Oh. Jan." She became slightly depressed.  
  
"Don't worry, you're the only girl for me." I gave her a hug. At that time she was the only girl for me. In time though, that would change. 


	4. Chapter 3

I disclaim  
  
Belle and I strolled along the shore of the beach for hours. She actually talked to me. Like had meaningful conversations. That was when I remembered why she was my best friend in the first place. I loved Belle and still do. That's what attracted me to her. We stopped and sat down. I pulled her in close so that head rested on my chest. She started an unexpected conversation.  
  
"Shawn, do you love me?" I was a little startled by the question. "Uh… of course I do."  
  
"I want to hear you say it." She looked up at me and my heart melted.  
  
"I love you Isabella Black!"  
  
She beamed a gorgeous smile at me.  
  
"Don't do that." I said.  
  
"What?" She got a little panicked.  
  
"Don't look so sexy!" I leaned in and gave her a heart-stopping kiss. She responded and before you knew it, she had her top off and I was unzipping my pants. I heard a throat clear behind me. 'I hope it's not Mr. Woods." My heart stared racing. I turned around. "Mimi!" 'This girl has the absolute perfect timing.'  
  
"Shawn Douglas Brady! Isabella Black! What are you doing?" She began to scold us.  
  
"What does it look like we were doing?" I was becoming annoyed so that came out rude.  
  
"Excuse me? Who are you talking to? I know you're not talking to Mimi Lockhart! Go away, Belle and I need to talk." I walked away zipping up my pants, trying to calm myself down. "Down boy." I walk upon Jan again. "I wonder how she's doing?" 


	5. Chapter 4

I disclaim  
  
"Hey Jan." She turns around. She seems to be in a brighter mood.  
  
"Shawn, thank you so much." She gave me a hug.  
  
"You're welcome." AT that instant, I became the horn dog. I kissed Jan. It was even better than kissing Belle. I mean I saw a whole fireworks display compared to a half burned out sparkler that I used to get with Belle. I pulled away from Jan. "Follow me." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and followed.  
  
I lead her to a lagoon that I found on the first day of the trip. We lay down while we continued to kiss. That was when I lost my virginity. And so did Jan,  
  
"Jan that was….wow! It was …wonderful!"  
  
"That was great." She was readjusting her dark hair.  
  
"Jan, I…I…I think I'm falling in love with you." That was a surprise to me because I hardly ever talked to her before.  
  
"What about Belle?" she was fully dressed now.  
  
"I still love her and I always will but it's not the same."  
  
"Shawn! I thought you loved ME!" It was a fuming Belle. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU?!" She kicked my ass. For someone that small, she sure does hit hard.  
  
"Belle calm down. I'm sorry."  
  
"You're not sorry! I HATE YOU SHAWN BRADY! I HATE YOU!" Belle ran off crying. I lost my girlfriend and best buddy all at the same time. 


	6. Chapter 5

I disclaim  
  
Later I found that Belle sought comfort in Philip. It didn't bother me all that much. Philip was hurt and so was Belle so they were the perfect pair.  
  
After that whole incident at the lagoon, Jan and I hung out a whole lot. She was the only friend I had there and probably back in Salem too. I knew the Mimi, Jason and Philip were furious with me. Those were the only people who I considered friends.  
  
Soon the time came to return to Salem. I really loved that island. Maybe we can go back there some day. Jan came to me with the best news someone like me could've heard.  
  
"Shawn I'm pregnant." She was happy yet sad due to her parents. They aren't the easiest people to get along with. My parents grew to accept it. I don't think her parents ever will. 


	7. Chapter 6 THE END

I disclaim  
  
Jan gave birth to Jade Alana in April. That was the proudest moment in my life. She was so beautiful that I actually cried. Last August we got married. That was the second most important day in my life. She looked so beautiful. Her dress was magnificent. She wore her hair down; in it's natural state. My dad held Jade during the ceremony. So that is where I am now. Sitting in my comfy recliner now holding a sleeping Jade. My life is so much the same and yet so much different. I hope that some day Belle and I can be friends again. That would make my life complete.  
  
"Shawn honey, I'm home." I put Jade down in her playpen and go over to help Jan, whose arms are full of shopping bags.  
  
"Hey sweetie."  
  
"How's Jade?"  
  
"She's sleeping." I put the bags off in a corner. "You hungry?"  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
I begin to make dinner for my lovely wife.  
  
I've loss love and found another, all in Puerto Rico. 


End file.
